


the kids are alright

by natalia_alianovna



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Single Parents, i can't find the prompt though so here's some adorable modern au charloe, this is from a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alianovna/pseuds/natalia_alianovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a tumblr prompt along the lines of "we're both single parents who've been called in to our children's school but hey, you're kinda cute"</p><p>or,</p><p>Charlie Matheson and Bass Monroe bond over the trials and tribulations of single-handedly raising delinquent nine-year-olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that kind of day

Bass frowned at the almost miniature chair in front of him. The faded green plastic certainly wouldn’t hold the former Marine’s weight. He glanced around for an alternative, coming up empty.

So it was this kind of day.

He lowered himself into the chair, catching the eye of the woman sitting on a bench across from him. She was certainly much prettier to look at than the crayon drawings taped on the tile wall, and for this Bass thanked whatever lucky stars he had left. He greeted her with a smile, which she returned. Blue-eyed blondes have always been his Achilles’ heel; though usually he met them in bars, not elementary schools.

“What a way to start the week, huh?” He began with a good-hearted wince. It was only Monday, and he had already been called in.

The woman laughed. “Tell me about it.” 

“I’m Bass,” He reached across, holding out a hand, which she shook firmly. 

“Charlie,” She responded.

“Nice to meet you, Charlie.” He broke out one of his trademark smiles.

“You, too. You’re a parent?”

“Yep,” He had noticed the distinct lack of a ring on her left hand right away, but considering the fact that he also lacked that particular accessory, that didn’t disqualify the possibility she was waiting for her own kid. “Carter, he’s in third grade.”

“So is my daughter Hannah,” Charlie nodded. “This must be some kind of third grade parent right-of-passage, huh. Called to the office the first week of school.”

 Bass rubbed his neck absently. “Well, not the first time I’ve been called in…”

 “True,” She glanced up. “I think I was in at least once a month at the last school.”

 “You’ve just moved here?” That would explain why Bass had never seen her, or heard of a Hannah with a gorgeous single mother in his son’s class.

“Yep, from Wisconsin. Job opportunity, you know the drill.” She tilted her head. “So what do you do?”

It was Bass’ turn to shrug. “Mostly been management since I got back, help a buddy run a bar. He’s basically a drunk, so, somebody’s got to keep the books.” He laughed, and she laughed with him.

“Got back?”

“Marines,” Bass explained and she nodded, her face suddenly serious. “Two tours, then I got out for good when I found out about Carter.”

“Kids do change things.” Charlie’s face lit up again with a smile. She glanced over at the office door, which opened to a tired-looking woman whose eyes found her immediately. “Looks like they’re ready for me. Let’s keep in touch, yeah? Trade tips on raising delinquent nine year olds." 

“You got it.”

“Ms. Matheson?” The woman at the door intoned, and Bass felt like lightning shot down his spine. He was too shocked to open his mouth and ask as she gathered her purse and followed into the office.

Charlie…Matheson?

Sudden memories flashed through his mind. Vague recollections of Miles’ estranged brother settling in eastern Wisconsin, rumors of a niece getting pregnant right out of high school. Or was it in high school? Either way, he remembered wondering how passive Ben and righteous Rachel had handled that situation. It was about the same time he found out about Carter. 

Miles’ niece was named Charlotte. Charlotte Matheson.


	2. family ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goodness. I have decided to continue! I know I started this ages ago, but here we are! Since first posting I've also started school, so things have been pretty hectic, but hopefully now I can get a regular schedule going. I just love me some charloe au fluff. Can't help it.

Bass counted the change in the cash register for fifteen minutes straight. He told himself he’d ask Miles about his niece before he went home for the night. But as his shift came to a close at the bar, his opportunity to ask was slipping away. It very well might not be the right Charlotte Matheson. Or Miles’ niece might have a completely different name, it could’ve been Catherine or—

“Bass, spit it out already.”

He looked up sharply. “What are you talking about?”

Miles gave him that ‘you’re pathetic’ stare. “That’s like the fourth time you’ve counted the quarters. What’s eating you?”

“Nothing.” Bass shook his head and closed the drawer. “Say, have you talked to Ben in a while?”

“Ben?” Miles’ eyebrows shot up, and he set down the glass he had been cleaning. “Not particularly, no. Why?”

“Just wondering. What was his daughter’s name again?”

“Charlotte, they call her Charlie.”

Bass sighed. He hated being right.

Miles picked up the glass again, wiping it off. “Care to share your reason for the sudden interest in my family?”

“Well, you know I was at Carter’s school yesterday. I ran into this woman, her daughter’s in Carter’s class, and her name was Charlie Matheson. Just moved here from Wisconsin.” _And she’s absolutely gorgeous_. Bass shook his head, hoping Miles’ downright uncanny ability to read his thoughts doesn’t pick up that one.

“Charlie’s here?” Suddenly, Miles was the preoccupied one. He leaned against the counter. “Man, I haven’t seen her since she was a kid. And her daughter’s in third grade now?”

“Yeah. Her name’s—”

“Hannah.” Miles finished, and Bass suddenly recalled the photograph of a dark-eyed baby girl that’s been stuck to Miles’ fridge for years.  
Bass cleared his throat. “You know, there’s this birthday party for a kid in Carter’s class tomorrow. I’ll bet I see her there, dropping Hannah off. Want me to talk to her?”

Miles paused, something odd flickering in his expression. “I… nah, don’t worry about it. If she wants to talk, she’ll call. I can understand wanting to get away from our family for a while.”

“Okay,” Bass shrugged, clocking out of the register and grabbing his coat. “If that’s what you want.”  
Miles nodded, so he turned to leave.

-

“We’re here, hop on out. I’ll be back at eight.” Bass ruffled Carter’s hair as the boy mumbled a quick good-bye, darting out of the car and past the giant ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ balloons into the house.

Bass paused for a moment, and sure enough, Charlotte Matheson appeared through that same doorway. He waved, and she walked over to his car, leaning down to the open window.

“Long time no see.” Charlie joked with a smile. “I talked to Elise’s parents, I guess they’ve got all the adults they need.”

“Perfect.” Bass nodded. “Hey, want to get that coffee? Discuss raising delinquent nine year olds, as I remember?”

“That,” She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sounds great, but unfortunately I’ll have to take a rain check. I’ve got to go do a conference call for work.”

Bass glanced down at the clock on his dash. “At five o’clock?”

“We’re doing negotiations with a company in Australia.” Charlie shrugged.

“Completely understandable, then.” His smile faltered for a split second. “So, really weird question.” Charlie arched an eyebrow, but didn’t stop him. “Are you related to a Miles Matheson? Ben Matheson’s brother?”

Now both of Charlie’s eyebrows shot up. “He’s my uncle. Ben—Ben’s my dad. Why?”

“He’s my best friend. Owns that bar that I manage.”

Charlie paused, staring at him intently. “Wait. Bass.” She pointed a finger in his direction, as if trying to place him. “Sebastian…Monroe?”

Bass nodded, and tried his best to ignore the curious expression on her face. If Charlie had heard of him, it was most likely through Rachel. And Rachel Matheson has always been very clear about the fact that she thinks he’s a womanizing drunk.

“Wow. Small world.” Charlie smiled again, and glanced down at her watch. “I’ve got to get to that meeting.”

“Sure is. Hey, tell you what. You can come by the bar any time you want,” Bass paused to give her the name and location. “And have a drink on me. Or Miles, whichever one of us is there.”

“Thanks. Have a good night, Bass!”

“You too. I’ll see you around.”

-

Hannah was picked up before Bass arrived to collect Carter, so there was no chance of catching Charlie to chat again. But on a hunch, he drove by the bar on their way home, catching a glimpse inside as he went.

Miles was at the bar, a stupid smile on his face. Charlie sat across from him, holding a beer and laughing.


	3. outnumbered

The bar was quiet at ten thirty, just preparing for the lunch rush. Bass sat in the office doing paperwork. Well—trying to do paperwork. Miles never wrote _anything_ down.

Bass glanced up as his cell started ringing, sliding the green button once he saw Miles’ name. “You better be calling to tell me your inventory totals.”

“ _Charlie’s coming over for dinner_.”

He sat up a bit straighter. “That’s great.”

“ _She’s coming here. With Hannah. I’m outnumbered.”_ Bass heard the question in his voice.

“Tonight?” He paused. “I don’t know Miles, that sounds like a family thing, and I—”

“ _Bass_.” It was the closest Miles Matheson would ever get to the word ‘Please’, and Bass raised an eyebrow. Miles was seriously worried about this.

“Okay, okay. We’ll be over at seven.”

-

Sure enough, when Bass drove up, he saw what he now recognized as Charlie’s deep blue Chevy parked in the driveway.

“So why are we having dinner with Hannah’s mom, again?” Carter piped up from the passenger seat. He was growing quickly, quick enough to justify sitting up front for the short trip to Miles’ house.

“She’s Miles’ niece.” Bass pushed open his door and Carter did the same. “His brother’s daughter.”

“Oh.” Carter nodded. “But she’s not related to us?”

“Nope, she’s not, bud.” Bass followed him up the stone steps to the doorway. The house was mid-size, tucked in a quiet corner of a suburban neighborhood. It almost reminded him of home. Carter just opened the door and walked in, and Bass closed it behind them. “Hey, Miles!”

“Kitchen!” Miles replied. Bass followed the familiar hallway to the small kitchen, holding back a laugh when he saw the takeout boxes on the counter.

“Hey,” Miles shrugged when he saw Bass’ expression. “I told her this wouldn’t be fancy.”

“It’s fine.” Charlie leaned against the counter. “Hey, Bass.”

“Hi, Charlie.” He smiled for a moment, before glancing at Carter and Hannah. “Hey, Carter, you two want to set the table and we’ll eat?”

“Sure.” Carter shrugged, showing Hannah the cabinet where the dishes were kept. Bass watched the pair for a moment, observing Hannah’s dark hair and eyes. She had Charlie’s face shape, but the rest of her appearance clearly came from her father. In comparison, Carter’s bright blue eyes and dark blond curls made him practically a mini-Bass.

For an absurd second, he was grateful for that. Bass wasn’t sure he could have a daily reminder of Carter’s mom.

“How’s the bar?” Charlie began unpacking the food boxes, peeking into the top to see what each one was.

“Same old,” Bass helped Miles pull beer and soda from the fridge. “As always, I’m the only one who knows how to fill out an inventory sheet.”

Miles scoffed. “I _counted_ everything, we were fine.”

“But I wouldn’t _know_ that.” He handed Charlie a beer, and then helped her carry the food to the table.

“What would he ever do without you?” Charlie smirked, setting down her beer to retrieve a Coke for Hannah.

“Well,” Miles rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table. “I know I wouldn’t starve.”

“It’s true.” Bass nodded with a laugh. “I lived in this neighborhood for a year before he moved here, and the second day he finds this Chinese place tucked behind the Laundromat down on Pine and 8th.” He motioned to the spread of Chinese takeout boxes before reaching for a box of noodles. “Wherever Miles goes, he finds the best food.”

“And that includes Fallujah.” Miles pointed at him with a pair of chopsticks. Bass laughed and nodded.

“And Portland.” Bass smirked and it was Miles’ turn to laugh.

“Remember Munich?”

“Okay, now you guys are just saying cities.” Charlie smiled and shook her head.

“We’ll have to tell you some time."

“Where’s Fallujah?” Hannah piped up.

“Iraq.” Carter supplied for her, reaching over to scoop some chicken onto his plate. “My dad and Uncle Miles were soldiers there.”

“Oh.” She nodded. When the three adults started up their conversation again, Hannah glanced at Carter and said quietly, “My dad was a soldier too. My mom doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“Did he die in the war?” Carter asked, his blue eyes solemn.

She shook her head. “No. But he never came back, either.”

-

The dinner went off without a hitch. The kids behaved well and got along, which Miles was happy about—but both Charlie and Bass were watching them carefully from the corners of their eyes. With both of their children, _quiet_ didn’t necessarily equate to _good_.

And from the conspiratorial whispers the two were now sharing, they needed a new distraction or someone was going to wake up with a hamster on their face. (It’s happened.)

“Hey Carter,” Bass cracked open a fortune cookie. “Why don’t you show Hannah the PS4?”

“Yeah sure, come on.” Carter grinned and pushed away from the table, leading Hannah across the room to the couch and television. Charlie gave him a grateful smile, and Bass tossed her a fortune cookie.

“Have you talked to your parents recently?” Miles asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Charlie ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah, actually. I sent out an olive branch a couple years ago, we’ve been doing video chats and Hannah and I go up there in the summer."

“Olive branch?” Bass glanced between them, and Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

“My Mom almost kicked me out when I got pregnant. She would have, if it weren’t for Dad. But it got so bad that I moved out as soon as I graduated high school. I didn’t want Hannah in the middle of it. We didn’t speak for six years.”

Bass’ eyebrows shot up, but Miles didn’t seem surprised. “Where did you go?”

“I got a job, shared an apartment with friends. The state subsidizes daycare for single mothers, so I was able to get my degree.” Charlie smiled at the fortune on the little slip of white paper, tucking it into her pocket.

“Must have been difficult.” Bass dipped his head to the side. “On your own like that.”

To Charlie’s credit, it took barely a second for the shadow to pass over her face before she smiled brightly. “I had some amazing people to help me through.”

“Good.” Bass glanced down, doing his best to keep the anger from his voice. He had never held Rachel in high esteem—what, with keeping Miles on a leash even when she stood at the altar with his brother—but making her own daughter’s life miserable just for getting knocked up? One more reason a Matheson family reunion is the last place he’d ever want to be. Might do something stupid.

-

Bass helped Miles toss the empty containers in the trash, putting leftovers in the fridge.

“Here,” Charlie walked over and held out her phone. “Put your number in and I’ll text you.” Bass did, and she smiled, shooting off a quick message before putting the phone back in her purse. “Hannah, time to go!”

Hannah bounced off the couch, and Carter looked over. “We leaving too?”

“Yep, time to roll out bud.” He clapped Miles on the shoulder. “Let’s do this again, all of us.” Bass smiled at Charlie as she thanked Miles for dinner, and led Carter out to the car.

He settled in to the driver’s seat, watching Charlie and Hannah laugh as they climbed into their vehicle. Bass knew Miles had been worried that Charlie would resemble Rachel—but even with the blonde hair, there was something softer, less calculating, about Charlie’s features. And her wide blue eyes were definitely Ben’s.

Bass glanced down at his phone, where the message still waited, unopened. He clicked it.

_How about that coffee? Saturday? –Charlie :)_


End file.
